Como Todo Cambia 2
by Wolfram88
Summary: Continuacion de: Como todo cambia. Yaoi // Sora X Roxas


**_N/W (Notas Wolfram): Aqui les traigo otra historia de esta autora, Aerith-Pink n_n ya saben; todo agradecimiento, bomba, amenaza o lo que sea se lo mandan a ella. Yo solo subo este ficc por ella, yo no lo he escrito ni retocado asi que no pinto nada xD_**

**_N/A (Notas Autora): Un nuevo capitulo nOn! espero que les guste! agradecimientos a todos los que leen el ficc. Gomen... el capitulo de hoy es algo confuso... intente que quedara lo mas entendible posible pero aun asi he encontrado gente que tiene algunas dudas... asi que si tienen alguna duda no duden un segundo en comentarlo a traves de un review o algo y rapidamente les explicare la duda... a no ser que sea parte del proximo capitulo xD_**

* * *

Capitulo 9: … Tiene un final.

Húmedas calles, viento frío… todo causa de una pequeña lluvia antes de que el sol se ocultara por completo. Era le media noche, no corría ni un alma por las frías calles, solo un rubio que corría con la respiración agitada por completo sin un rumbo fijo.

Ya habían pasado unas horas tras el "secuestro" de Sora, Roxas sabía perfectamente que tan solo lo habían echo para llamar su atención… pero ¿Por qué? Al dar giro en una de las esquinas a lo lejos vio unas sombras negras que lo alertaron, pero algo alertó a todo su ser; Sora se encontraba en medio de aquellas sombras de pie, con los ojos abiertos y con sus orbes sin color, ¿Qué le pasaba?

Corrió como alma llevada por el diablo pero como más se aproximaba más se alejaban esas sombras. Crujió los dientes tras el intento frustrado, su cuerpo no podía avanzar más, su cuerpo estaba agotado.

Fue en ese entonces cuando tras Sora vio al que lo había secuestrado, pero este no se encontraba en un mejor estado. Dio un paso al frente con los brazos en alerta.

-¡Sora! ¡Tano!- En ese momento pudo ver como del ojo de Sora brotaba una pequeña lágrima a pesar de parecer no tener vida.

Dispuesto a lanzarse a por su primo y Sora estaba cuando notó como una mano lo agarraba por las ropas, giró el rostro y allí vio a su otro primo, el gemelo de Tano.

-Reno…-

-Solo hay una forma de combatir las sombras.- El que respondía al nombre de Reno miraba las sombras y las dos personas que se encontraban entre ellas con una mirada que daba miedo a cualquiera.

-¿Cuál?-

De su mochila, Reno sacó un par de linternas y pasó una a Roxas. Prendió la que tenía en sus manos y sonrió de forma tranquila y serena, lo cual tranquilizó a Roxas, el cual también prendió su linterna entendiendo perfectamente lo que quería decir su primo y ambos guiaron la luz que desprendían las linternas hacia las sombras.

Las sombras parecían desaparecer según aquella luz les daba más de lleno. Una vez las que parecían ser sus enemigos en ese momento desparecieron, ambos soltaron las linternas sin importar que al impactar contra el suelo se partieran en diferentes trozos y corrieron a por los que en este momento carecían de color… carecían de vida.

Roxas abrazó a Sora y fulminó a su primo con la mirada, le exigiría una explicación y no le servían excusas para llevárselo de esa forma. Aquellos cuerpos parecían no despertar, pero por suerte de los que estaban conscientes respiraban y ahora tenían los ojos cerrados… ¿Solo estarían en un sueño profundo del cual pronto despertarían?

Caminando hacía la casa de los primos iban cuando a Roxas le dio una enorme punzada en la cabeza, lo que le hizo cerrar fuertemente los ojos, no pudiendo llevar las manos a la cabeza por cargar el cuerpo dormido de Sora, agacho la cabeza rezando porque esa punzada desapareciera pronto. Tal y como vino se fue pero solo dio paso a una voz hueca, una voz sin vida.

-No temas a las sombras… Tu eres el elegido.-

Ante esa frase el rubio se asusto, pero poco duró su espanto pues empezó a perder el equilibrio hasta caer de bruces al suelo cuan largo era, llevándose a Sora consigo.

…

-No les temas Roxas.- Una voz femeninas y dulces hablaban a un inconsciente rubio.

-Ellas no te harán nada.-

-Si, no les temas. Solo quieren asustarte pero en verdad ellas te temen a ti.-

-¿Eh?- La voz de Roxas al fin se hizo presente entre aquellas voces.

-Roxas…-

-¿Quién eres?-

-Esa no es la pregunta que debes formular…-

-¿Cuántos sois?- Escuchaba demasiadas voces, no lograba distinguir ninguna.

-¡Rápido! ¡Llévenla a la sala de partos!- Una voz masculina y nerviosa se hizo presente.

-¿¡WTF?!- Roxas no entendía lo que aquella última voz le quiso decir.

De repente la luz se hizo, dejando aquellas voces sordas y dándole paso a un escenario totalmente desconocido a Roxas. Por inercia busco a Sora y a sus primos, pero aquel lugar le era nuevo pero a la vez conocido, ¿Dónde estaría?

Pocos segundos pasaron antes de que aquella voz masculina repitiera de nuevo aquella frase, ahora dejando ver una camilla con una mujer encima, al parecer en estado. No tardo en reconocer la mujer que estaba sobre la camilla, era Misa… pero ahí parecía estar viva.

_-"Esa soy yo…"- _El espectro de Misa se hizo presente, ahora relucía serena… con vida.

-¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Dónde esta Sora? ¿Y Tano y Reno?- Se alarmo pero la mujer no le tomo importancia pues sonreía.

_-"No están aquí. Estas viendo lo que ocurrió aquel día…"-_

-Un momento… ¿Qué día?-

_-"El día en que morí."-_

Roxas entendió que debía ir a ver aquel parto, aquel momento en el que su castaño favorito aparecía al mundo por primera vez. Dio un par de pasos cuando la mujer se alarmo.

_-"¡Ya está aquí! ¡Huye!"-_

-¡¿WTF?!- Fue lo único que logro decir antes de que la mujer desapareciera.

-Hola, Roxas. Es un honor que al fin nos encontremos.-

-¿Eh? - Giro hasta encontrarse con un rostro que le era completamente familiar, como no serlo para él. - ¡Axel! -

-Exacto. Tu y yo ahora somos enemigos, tu eres la luz y yo la oscuridad. Un completo inexperto que iba a pedirle ayuda a su querido tutor… claro como sospechar de un tutor, ¿verdad?-

-¿Qué quieres Axel?-

-Simplemente lo contrario a ti. No quiero que las almas crucen pues su hogar es aquí.-

-¡Mientes! Este es el hogar de los vivos no el de los muertos…-

-¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro? Además… ¿Cómo confiar en tus primos que secuestraron a tu queridísimo Sora?-

-Ellos…-

-¿Ves? ¿En quien puedes confiar? ¿En Sora? Un sabelotodo que logró aproximarse a ti gracias a falsas lágrimas… Vamos Roxas, únete a mi.

-¿Unirme a ti porque?-

-Unirte a mi porque esta es tu vocación, debes ayudar a los muertos al igual que yo.-

-No… tu eres mi enemigo, yo no me uno al enemigo.-

_-Roxas… Despierta.-_ Una voz apagada resonó en aquel "hospital"

-Tu amado te llama, nos veremos pronto.-

Todo se volvió negro y de nuevo Roxas perdió el equilibrio, pero antes de impactar contra el suelo un cuerpo rubio y níveo dio un pequeño respingo sobre una cama blanda.

-¿Esta bien?- Preguntó Sora al percatarse del respingo.

-Si… solo regreso.-

-¿Regreso? - Sora miró sobre sus gafas al primo teñido de pelirrojo.

-Si.-

El cuerpo de Roxas comenzó a removerse sobre la cama, dando señas que regresaba de su profundo sueño. Llevo una de sus manos a la frente antes de medio abrir los ojos, dejando a la vista su clara preocupación. Poco a poco se incorporó y quedó sentado sobre la cama, aun con la mano sobre su frente.

-¿Estas bien Roxas?- Preguntó Sora sentándose a un lado del rubio.

-Si… - Cerró los ojos con una risa de lado, sin quitar la mano de su frente.- Como todo comienzo esto tiene un final… Y este será el tuyo Axel.

* * *

**_Tres dias aproximadamente para la actualizacion n_n les seremos fiel xD _**


End file.
